Here we go again
by CocoRocks
Summary: Sequel to Aiden Carter AKA Adam Cartwright A year has passed since Adam Cartwright has returned from modern day Storybrooke Maine where he lived a cursed life for twenty-eight years despite the fact that his family said he was in San Francisco for only twenty-eight days. This time Adam is transported to FTL during the missing year in season 3B of OUAT.


**Bonanza/Once Upon A Time crossover**

**Sequel to Aiden Carter AKA Adam Cartwright**

**A year has passed since Adam Cartwright has returned from modern day Storybrooke Maine where he lived a cursed life for twenty-eight years despite the fact that his family said he was in San Francisco for only twenty-eight days. This time Adam is transported to FTL during the missing year in season 3B of OUAT.**

**Majority of scene takes place during 3x19 "A Curious Thing" when the Charmings and Regina go to look for Glinda. Adam tags along. **

Almost a year had passed since Adam Cartwright had returned home to the Ponderosa from his so called twenty-eight year long absence in Storybrooke Maine. Although according to his family he had been in San Francisco only twenty-eight days. However, despite their disbelief Adam managed to get away with telling them stories of all the things he had done and seen. After a while they just choose to believe him despite their own thoughts.

Ben Cartwright just assumed that his oldest boy probably just had too much fun in San Francisco and was making things up. He decided not to press him on the matter. Hoss and Joe, well they always knew their older brother was a bit of an oddball now they just had proof.

Even their extended family who came to visit had a opinion on the matter. Cousin Will Cartwright and his wife Laura decided to come by one day, they thought it was completely out of this world. However, they came to the conclusion that maybe he had suffered a head injury when he had that fall a couple years back. Laura's daughter Peggy however, was quite amazed and loved hearing the tale despite her mother's protests.

Although after a while Adam decided to keep quiet about it. Afterall he really didn't have any proof and Sport of course couldn't vouch for him. Maybe it had been a dream and it had seemed so real they it became real for him. However, he barely remembered the so called trip to San Francisco. Who knows what was real and what was fake?

One night however, is when things seemed to change. There was a storm brewing outside. The same thing had happened that night in San Francisco. Adam just looked out the window and shook his head. No it was just a coincidence and storms happen all the time. He stepped away from the window and got into bed. He then fell asleep.

However, sometime during the night he felt a whirlwind surround him and he was spinning around. He opened his eyes but he could see nothing but black. Eventually a purple color surrounded him and he landed onto the ground with a thud. The purple mist disappeared and he saw what was before him. He was in a castle. Adam looked around and he recognized some familiar faces and they looked at him with recognition as well.

"Oh for heaven's sake what is he doing here." Regina looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"I could say the same thing." Adam replied dryly

"Regina did you mess up on your curse again. I thought when you transported us from Storybrooke to save us all from dying it would only affect those living here. Instead you manage to pull him here too." a pregnant Snow White said from her seat at the round table.

"Your magic must really be getting rusty because you said you were doing to open a portal to find a way to get to Glinda the good witch and instead you bring back the English teacher." David explained.

"Yes that's what I thought I was doing but I guess I messed up. Alright Ponderosa bookworm since your here and you have brains you might as well stay and join us." Regina explained.

"It's Adam by the way. However, I'm more interested in going home thank you very much." Adam told them.

"Well that's not possible because I have no idea how I summoned you here and since my magic is dark it would involve paying a price. If Emma was here she could help you but since she's not you have no choice but to stay with us." Regina told him.

Everyone in the room explained to Adam what had been going on since he had left Storybrooke the day he was sent through the portal. It has been a journey of them figuring out their lives, a trip to Neverland to save Henry, and then having to destroy Storybrooke and come back to the Enchanted Forest due to a curse that Peter Pan had set. They had to send Henry and Emma away because the curse would only take those who were born in the Enchanted Forest meaning Henry would die. However, since they were back there was a new problem and that was Regina's half sister Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West who was trying to develop a time traveling spell which involved using Snow and David's baby that would be born soon.

"You mean there's more than one of you. What a splendid discovery." Adam said sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off cowboy. She's trying to prevent me from ever being born." Regina spat out. She would have gladly used her magic on him but kept her cool because there were witnesses.

"Can't say that I blame her." Adam told her.

Snow White decided to pipe in. "As we were saying before you arrived is that we are looking for someone who can give us some help on defeating the wicked witch. Rumplestiltskin who is being held hostage by the Witch told us about Glinda who might be able to help us."

"However, he said she was in the dark forest but didn't give us an exact location. He just gave us a riddle the goes 'Through the door step inside, if pure of heart then she will not hide' not sure what it means." David explained.

"She must be hiding in the woods then. Chances are she will come out if you go to look for her there seeing as a certain someone's magic isn't very reliable." Adam explained glancing at Regina who was glaring at him.

After much discussion Snow White, David, Regina, and Adam who decided to tag along found themselves in the cold dark forest in the middle of the night. Although it wasn't much of a success. Snow and David were frolicking around looking for pretty flowers while Adam was pointing his gun when peeking behind trees. Regina was growing frustrated.

"We're on the edge of the dark forest. Trying to find the one person to stop my sister and save your unborn child and you two stop smell the roses while the cowboy tries to play private detective." Regina spat out clearly annoyed.

"They're snowbells" Snow White pointed out.

"I don't care if they're dancing daffodils. I need to destroy my sister and so do you. If that babbling mad man sent us on a wild goose chase I swear i'll..." Regina rambled on until she was distracted by the door that had magically appeared in the middle of the forest. "What's that supposed to be?"

Adam stopped his detective work behind the trees and stood by Regina. "Well it appears to be a door that leads to nowhere." as he looked behind without opening it.

"Through the door step inside if pure of heart then she won't hide. It's Rumple's riddle. Glinda must be on the other side." David explained.

"Well then I will do the honors of going through first. See you on the other side." Adam said as he opened the door and disappeared through it.

"Wait for me" Snow White said as she followed after him.

"Snow come back here" David shouted as he disappeared behind the door.

Regina scoffed at the three bumbling idiots. "a portal with a cheap cloaking spell." She walked through it and instead of joining her friends she was still in the forest.

Realizing she wasn't going to join them she slammed the door shut. A minute later there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Adam standing on the other side covered with snow all over his clothes.

"Snow and David told me to come back just to look out for you." Adam explained.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much" Regina said in a disgruntled tone.

"Alright then in the meantime i will take a nap until they return. Goodnight fair and noble queen" Adam said in a mocking voice as he laid down on the ground putting his hat over his face.

"Oh shut up" Regina spat out.

THE END.


End file.
